


Roll in the Hay

by britishmenaredestroyingmylife



Category: British Actor RPF, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Horseback Riding, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Shameless Smut, Smut, Stable Sex, roll in the hay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-21 01:58:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2450447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishmenaredestroyingmylife/pseuds/britishmenaredestroyingmylife





	Roll in the Hay

“Thanks so much, Kristi,” I said as we helped her pack up the last of our gear in the barn. “We really appreciate it.”

“Of course!” My friend gave her horse Sam an affectionate pat. “Are you guys good for dinner?”

“Yeah, we picked up some groceries so the guest house is stocked. We’ll fend for ourselves. Thank you, though,” Tom said gratefully.

“Oh, absolutely. I’m really glad you guys had a good time. Plus the horses could always use the exercise,” she said cheerfully. “Brunch tomorrow? Eleven?”

“Absolutely.”

“See you then. Have a good night, you two!” she called as she headed back towards the house.

I inhaled the smell of horse and hay and gave a soft grunt as I massaged my lower back. “Out of shape.”

Tom shook his head. “No. Just not used to riding. I’m a bit sore myself.”

“My ass is killing me,” I murmured. “Come on, let’s head up.”

I was a few paces out the door when I realized he wasn’t behind me. I turned back and saw him leaning against the wall of the barn with a small smile on his face.

“Tom?”

“Darling… I was just thinking…”

I rolled my eyes. “Oh boy. I know that look.”

“… that is, if you’re not too sore…”

“Tom…”

“Come on. There’s an empty stall… Kristi and Manny are back up at the house… we’ll make it quick.”

I hooked my thumbs into my jean pockets and walked toward him. “You just want to be able to say we had a literal ‘roll in the hay,’ don’t you?”

“As if you don’t! The possibility’s just too good to pass up. Come on…” He clasped my hands and drew me close, kissing me sweetly. “… let’s be a little naughty. I’ve spent all day watching you ride a horse… I’d love to see the way you ride… something else.” His low chuckle sent a tingle down my spine and I quickly glanced back at the house.

“We make it quick, Tom. I’d like to be invited back,” I whispered, pressing a kiss to his lips before leading him by the hand to the empty stall. “Come on, now. Lie down.”

He let himself fall backward onto the pile of straw. He unzipped and withdrew his cock, stroking it lazily; then he squirmed as he tried to get comfortable. “Wow. Hay’s a bit itchy.”

“I imagine we approach this like sex on the beach, Tom – better in theory than in practice, but something we have to do to say we did it.” I grinned as I wriggled out of my jeans and underwear and straddled him, planting my knees on either side of his hips. I spit into my hands and worked them over his shaft; he hardened under my touch, letting out soft grunts as he watched me.

“How’s that feel?”

“After being knocked about all day by a horse… fucking heavenly,” he sighed. He pushed up a bit so he was sitting up about halfway, leaning against a large pile of straw against the wall. I pressed his head to my clitoris and swirled it around, rocking my hips for more friction. I felt myself get wetter as I gave myself over to the sensations and the visual of Tom, who was licking his lips and watching my hand intently. “God, I love it when you do that. You look so fucking sexy.”

I grinned as I swirled my thumb in the liquid at his tip and pumped him once more.

“Why don’t you hop on, cowgirl?” he said, grinning. He put his hands behind his head, staring openly at my tits. “Let’s see those beauties bounce.”

I laughed. “Dirty boy.”

“Darling, we are in a barn. Cleanliness would be inappropriate given the circumstances.”

I rolled my eyes. Then I started to ease him in; given that this would be a quickie, I wasn’t as ready for him as I usually was, but the combination of my arousal and his meant he could slide in easily enough – I just needed some more time to adjust to his size. I hissed through my teeth as I stretched around him, and he gripped my hips, helping to guide me down slowly.

“That’s it, baby… take it all…  _oh_ … good girl,” he murmured. He was now fully sheathed within me, and I braced my hands on his chest while I took a few deep breaths. “Good?”

“Yeah,” I said. “Yeah. Oh, fuck, Tom… your cock… God, you’re so big, you’re so fucking big…”

“How does it feel?”

“So good… so…  _good_ …” I started to roll my hips against him, occasionally pausing to twist them in small circles, relishing the feeling of being full of him.

“Yes… that’s it… oh, fuck,” he moaned, his eyes fixated on where we were joined. “Oh fuck, my gorgeous girl… I love watching you on top of me…”

I pulled up and pushed back down, starting to ride him harder. He reached down and pressed on my clit, his fingers exploring the area around the little bud as I quickened my pace.

“Don’t stop, Tom… don’t stop… that’s the spot,” I breathed. My breasts were bouncing up and down obscenely, my hardened nipples clearly visible through the thin fabric of my t-shirt.

“Yes… oh fuck, darling…  _fuck_ ,” he whispered, bucking upwards to match my pace. He was groaning now, his fingers massaging my clit faster as I threw my head back and grabbed hold of my breasts, fondling and caressing them. Our panting, the rustle of the hay beneath us, and the wet sounds of our skin slapping together filled the barn as I rode him.

“Tom, don’t stop, I’m so close,  _so fucking close_ ,” I moaned.

His teeth were bared in a snarl as he gripped my hip with one hand and rolled my clit with his other. I arched my back and fell apart, my cunt pulsing rhythmically around him as I came. He sat up and held me steady as he thrust into me hard and fast through my orgasm, finally reaching his own release with a strangled cry. I felt him spill within me, and his head fell forward onto my collarbone as we both tried to catch our breath. His body and mine still pulsed erratically as the aftereffects of our climaxes rolled through us. He kissed my neck very gently, and I could feel him start to soften within me.

“We should go,” I whispered.

“Just a minute,” he replied. He pressed a kiss to my lips. “Just let me… just… God, I love you like this…” He brushed a damp tendril of hair off my face. “Hair messy, cheeks flushed…” His hands meandered over my flesh, pausing to squeeze at my waist. “… your body all relaxed and calm… filled with me… perfection.”

I chuckled warmly as I lay my head on his shoulder and nuzzled his neck. “I don’t know. I think the horses are judging us pretty harshly right now.”

“Let them,” he replied. “Prudish bastards.”

We both jumped at a soft whinny from the next stall over. Then we looked at each other and burst out laughing.


End file.
